The Grand City of Riev
It was said that the city had stood for a millennium; ever since the first men had settled there, guided by the one who had given them the gift: the great god Peregrinus. And so, for a thousand years, the ancient families had passed down the secrets of their craft from Lord Magus to firstborn, inscribing their magic crests in flesh with blood and ancient runes. A millennium of dazzling progress, prosperity and spellcraft had reigned since - as had a millennium of blood and strife. The Grand City of Riev has been ruled by an assembly of the Great Houses - forty aristocratic families of magi - ever since the last Magus-King was cast down nearly six centuries ago. The architects of that rebellion had decreed that from that day forward, every man would be a king, and power would be shared freely and equally between an assembly of the venerable Lord Magi. In principle, this would allow them to focus on the important task that Peregrinus had set before them in exchange for the gift of magic: reaching the root, and finding the origin of all life. In practice this arrangement has led to constant struggle within Riev, as members of the Great Houses agitate for power and jockey for influence. Alliances form and collapse with each gust of wind, and a skilled assassin can make a fine living serving as retainer to a Lord Magus. Throughout all of this, the city’s peace and independence has been maintained and guaranteed by the Order of the Falcon, a non-partisan group of knights sworn to eschew the practice of magic in favor of martial prowess. From the backs of the massive birds of prey who serve as their mounts, they keep the magi’s justice and protect the city from those who would do its people harm. Drawing their strength from the second sons of the Great Houses, as is their right, they have consolidated their power even as the advent of the airship has begun to revolutionize life in Riev. None of the Lord Magi have dared break this peace for over two centuries, respecting the authority of the Order even as it limits their own power - they know that should they choose to shed blood openly Riev will swiftly descend into chaos. And so life goes on. Grandmaster Dyne and his knights keep the peace, and the assemblymen of the Great Houses continue their scheming. But lately, whispers disturb the people - rumors swirl that the scryers of the magi witness new activity in the wider world. Remnants of the empire of Askael were gathering, agitating for power; a race of squat half-men had come together as one for the first time; a skilled and brutal warrior had finished uniting the clans of the Black Wind Marauders; the Hekta were stirring in their ancient places, ready to loose armies of the dead upon the living; and strange orange beast-men were wandering the world, searching for gold and slaves. These were strange times. But the Grand City of Riev had stood for a thousand years, and nothing was going to change that. Virtue 「REEL AROUND THE FOUNTAIN」 * Rievic mages draw wondrous power from the ley energies of Al'jann. * For every non-tech action attempted last turn, this virtue grants +1 to all technology rolls this turn. Technology 「DEEP SKY TRAVEL +40」 * The mages of Riev, using a form of time acceleration magic, can propel their ships through The Deep. History See: History of the Grand City of Riev Riev, The Grand City of